Drunken Dares
by Onichick
Summary: Just a story that wouldn't leave my head. KakaSaku, NejiTen Ten, HinataNaruto etc etc. Warning drinking and kissing ahoy.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura groans. The glaring sunshine was mocking her. Why else would it be shining cheerfully at, Sakura raises her head, 11:00 in the morning. Ok maybe it had reason. Sitting up slowly her head aching, Sakura contemplatesthe inside of her eyelids for a few moments before pushing herself up to her feet. Her eyes water at the cheerful light as she stumbles towards the bathroom. Once reaching the bathroom she retches the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Mission accomplished she feels decidely more human. Moving a little faster she looks into the mirror.

Her eyes stop.

Something was different. She was wearing the same clothes as last night minus boots. One stocking missing in action. She leans closer to the mirror. She couldnt quite put her finger on it but something was different. Sakuras green eyes search her reflection trying to place what was wrong. Hair messy and down, not that unusual. Green eyes blurry and bloodshot to be suspected. Lipstick gone once again not unexpected. She squints her eyes and leans closer to the mirror. There, on her neck, a small dark mark. She rubs the spot. It didn't fade. It didn't hurt either. It was a hickey. Her eyes widens as snippits of the night before come rushing back. Lips. Silver hair. Ino's laugh. The kunai in the bar ceiling. Sappy love songs. Explosive applause. Sakura searches her mind unless her life was turning into a surrealist play. It was safe to say SOMETHING happened.

She braces her hands on the sink and shakes her head._ No. Lives just dont turn into surrealist plays without warning_. Last night. Last night was Friday._Ok. Logic. Logic good_. The color drained out of her face. Friday night meant bar night.

Her legs give out from underneath her.

No.

It can't be possible.

Where's a kunai when you need one?


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura sat on the floor of her bathroom. Her head resting against the cabinets below the sink. She had gone out with the girls the night before. She squeezes her eyes shut._Why couldn't she had just stayed home?_

Sakura bangs her head against the cabinet, partially punishment and attempt to clear the fog from her mind. She had gotten off of work from the hosptial late and had to dress hurridly for the night. She only had time to throw her long pink hair up into a french twist and throw on a black skirt and sweater before she headed out the door. The rest of the girls were already there when Sakura rushed into the bar.

They had taken up their usual corner table. Sakura sat down at the table nest to Hinata. Ino and Ten Ten were engaged in a lively discussion over the merits of (insert something witty). Sakura glanced over at Hinata and raised a eyebrpw at her friend. Hinata just shrugged and sighed. Sakura was pretty sure that Ino and Ten Ten hadn't even noticed her arrival. So she just leaned back in her chair and watched the debate with the quiet Hyuuga heir.

"So long has this one being going on?" Sakura asks Hinata while accpeting her drink from the waiter.

Hinata looked at the clock on the wall and squinted. "About 15 minutes now."

Sakura noded and took a good look at her friends. Hinata had dressed simply in a jean skirt and white button up shirt that was classy but sexy at same time. HInata and Naruto had been going steady for 2 years now. Granted it took Ino,Ten Ten, Sakura, a fabulous Black dress and a liberal amount of acholol to get the loudmouth blonde to notice the quiet Hyuuga and to listen long enough to realize that ,yes. Hinata loved him. Sakura smiled to herself remebering the dumbfounded look that Naruto had worn the morning after. Hinta was a gorgeous girl, in fact Sakura had seen many of a forign diplomant try and woo Hinata but Hinata always gracefully got out of the situation.Even tonight, many male eyes were cast apperciatively over at HInata. No one dare approach or touch. Narutos protectiveness knew no bounds and if he didnt kill you. Neji would.

Speaking of Neji. Sakura looks at Ten Ten.Ten Ten had reached the rank of anbu along with her teamates shortly after the attacks Orochimaru.In fact she had just returned from a mission so a few scrapes and bruises were evident on her person. She had a simple beauty to her, the heated look in her eyes as she debated with Ino just made her breathtaking. Ten ten was never one to fuss with looks the simple slacks and tank top accented her slim figured well. Ten Ten and Neji weren't together if you asked them but they sure weren't dating other people.

Sakura turns her focus to Ino. Ino and Shikamaru were an item. But their relationship to phrase it in Shika's word was troublesome. They had been dating for 5 years on and off . Ino had risen to the rank of Chunin and retured as a teacher for female ninjas. Ino was still as loud and outspoken as ever. Case in point tonight, Ino was wearing a baby blue sundress that would have looked demure on anyone but Ino.Ino and Shikamaru must be in a off stage Sakura muses. The rivialiry between her and Ino had died down shortly after Sasuke returned four years ago. A lot had happened in Sasuke's absence and dramatic returned. They had all changed.

Sakura stands and heads to the bar, a familiar droll voice gets her attention as she notices a group of Konoha's elite sitting around drinking. Kakashi was sitting with genma (who sakura was certain lived in the bar) Gai, who was glaring at the copy-nin. Kurenai who sat close to Asuma. There's another relationship. Sakura shakes her head. She was single. After a ill thought out attempt to seduce Sasuke and a couple of causel dates Sakura had retired her boy hungry days. Work kept her busy.Besides even if she had the time to date, finding a guy that Naruto Sasuke and the girls approved of would be hard. After gaining the attention of the bartender and ordering a round of drinks. She turns and notices Kakashi's one eye watching her closely. _What he staring at?_ Sakura smiles and waves at her former sensei. She giggles to herself as Gai noticing that his auidences attention was waning pounds the table with a fist causing Kakashi to jump and return his attention back to Gai.

Kakashi growls under his breath at being caught with attention straying. Yes he had happen to glance away from Gai trying find some pleasant scenery to help him to ignore Gai, which is a ardous task but if you have the years of pratice that Kakashi had he could keep Gai to a dull roar. Lubericated by acholol Kakshi had let himself enjoy the vision that was his student walk across the room. Sakura had grown up well. Excpcially dressed like that.Kakashi shakes his head, I guess at the ripe old age of 33 he really was turning into a pervert. Kakashi shakes his head. He shouldn't be thinking of Sakura liked that. She was his former student for christs sack. After making sure Gai was well into story teller mode, he looks back to the bar nods to the pretty waitress who was now standing in the place that Sakura just left.

Many (supplied by Sakura) drinks later the converstation at the girls table turns to boys. Which alway happens. Some how in the course of their converstation the subject of older men came up and which caused Ino to cast a appraising eye at the table of jounin that were their former teaches.

"Hey if you guys had to sleep with one of the teachers who would it be?"

Sakura sputters into her drink. She was getting pretty drunk but not drunk enough apprantly.

_**"You already know the answear don't you?"**_ Sakura's inner voice taunts her.

_Shuddup._

**_Make me._**

_Glare._

Sakura notcies the converstation around the table had ended at Ino's question. Hinata was blushing while Ten Ten had turned her attention to the table of teachers as well.

"Well" Ino raises a eyebrow at the table. Looking around at everyone. "Well fine you all suck, Ill go first. If I had to sleep with someone I would choose Genma."

Sakura takes a closer look at Genma, he was handsome, and had quite the reputation with the ladies. So she couldn't fault Ino on her choice.

**_I know you who you are going to pick._**

_Shuddup._

_**Oh come on, I know you have always wondered**_.

Sakura quickly smites her inner voice.

Ino looks expecdtly at the rest of the group. Ten ten sighes.

"Fine, I'll go next. Either Genma or Kakashi or both at the same time." Ten Ten says matter factly making Hinata blush a more violent shade of red.

Sakura had to hand it to her friend that she was daring.

And you can;t fault her on taste.

"Ok Hinata its your turn." Ino turns her expectant look to the shy girl. Hinata seems to shrink further in her seat.

"Ano"

"Come on Hinata just spill it."

"Eto."

"Just say it Ino and I did"

"Asuma san" Hinata mumbles this.

"What was that?" Ino scoots closer to Hinata.

"Asuma-san." Hinata says a little louder.

"EH! ASUMA!" Ino voices carries across the bar for a second. Getting the notice of the Jounin in Question.

Asuma lifts his head up at the sound of his name coming from the mouth of his former pupil making Hinata sneak lower into her seat. Ino meanwhile just starts laughing at her friends embrassment while, Ten Ten is laughing so hard she about falling out of her seat.

Sakura giggles to herself helplessly.

"He...he has kind eyes." Hinata mumbles helpfully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N more will be forthcoming. sorry about the long wait. just yea. life kinda came in and kicked my behind. also encountered a major bout of writers block. anyway. will smooth this out later. just wanted you all to know i havent forgotten about this story.


End file.
